


What does the Universe have against getting laid?

by Graceful_Storyteller



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alcohol makes people do stupid things, Alternate Universe - College/University, Crack, M/M, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-16
Updated: 2012-08-16
Packaged: 2017-11-12 06:45:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graceful_Storyteller/pseuds/Graceful_Storyteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony’s housemates walk in on him. This is not the first time it's happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What does the Universe have against getting laid?

**Author's Note:**

> For prompt: Avengers movieverse, Tony/Loki, His roommates came in and started a dance party in his room while we were having sex. He said it wasnt the first time.

“Stop grinning like that – it’s unnerving.”

 

“Sorry,” Tony replies without sounding the least bit like he is, which he isn’t. He’s been flirting with Loki Liesmyth for weeks and finally, _finally_ , he has managed to convince the gorgeous freshman into coming to bed with him. If he’s a little bit excited about this then sue him. It’s not like he spends weeks wooing most of his conquests. This one is special and he plans on savouring it.

 

Loki laughs, his hands slipping down the back of Tony’s boxers. They kiss, tongues tangling as Tony negotiates the removal of Loki’s underwear. Loki lifts his hips to help, incidentally creating delicious friction between them. Tony groans and pulls back to whip off Loki’s boxers with a flourish. He then spends a moment admiring what he has to work with. Acres of pale flesh, already tousled raven hair, pink tongue moistening swollen lips. Yes, he is most definitely going to savour this one.

 

Loki sits up and whispers in Tony’s ear, “How do you want me?”

 

Tony shudders as teeth scrape teasingly over his exposed neck. He pulls Loki into his lap and reattaches their mouths. He’s just about made a decision on how he wants to play this when he hears voices. Tony freezes, praying this is just his imagination playing tricks. Then the music starts and he squeezes his eyes shut. Sometimes the universe really is unfair.

 

“I thought you said your roommates would be out,” Loki hisses.

 

Tony takes a deep, calming breath and says, “Loki, for what is about to happen – I am so sorry.”

 

Before Loki can ask what he is talking about the door opens and Natasha stumbles into the room. “Tony! Party time!” she slurs, hanging onto the door for support. Then she spots Loki. “Oh! You have a guy in here!” She turns and shouts over the music, “Clint, get in here! Tony has a guy over! I told you he was bi!”

 

Tony makes sure not to look at Loki as Clint staggers into sight. “Dude. Nice.”

 

“You look like you’re having fun. Can we join you?” Natasha asks.

 

Before either of them can answer Natasha removes her shirt and drops it on the floor. Clint follows her lead saying, “Foursome. Awesome.”

 

From out in the hall Tony hears Bruce call, “Guys, I found the glow sticks!”

 

Natasha and Clint cheer. Forgetting that they were stripping, Tony’s intoxicated roommates rush off to find Bruce and the glow sticks. Seizing the opportunity, Tony jumps up and slams his door. He then drags a number of heavy boxes in front of it in an attempt to make a barricade. Finally, he turns sheepishly to face Loki. “Believe it or not, this is not the first time this has happened.”

 

Loki glares at him. Then he starts to laugh. Tony stares at him like he’s grown an extra three heads. Eventually Loki pulls himself together enough to say, “The last time I had sex my half-brother and his friends walked in on me when I was actually in.”

 

“So it’s you the universe is conspiring against getting laid?”

 

Loki snorts before giving him a foxy grin. “I didn’t let the universe win then and I don’t intend to do so now.”

 

“Oh thank God,” Tony says as he rips off his boxers. “Because I have wanted to do you for awhile now and for a minute there I thought you were going to storm off like the last one.”

 

“I’m not going anywhere,” Loki purrs. “On the condition that this is the best sex I’ve ever had.”

 

Tony crawls onto the bed and pulls Loki into a kiss. “Don’t worry babe,” he growls, “it will be.”


End file.
